Safer∙Sephiroth
Safer∙Sephiroth is the final boss in Final Fantasy VII, and Sephiroth's ultimate form. This is his final transformation in anticipation of becoming a god. Although there is one last fight with Sephiroth after this, it is virtually scripted and is not usually counted as a battle by those who have played the game. The iconic song One-Winged Angel is played during the battle, referring to Sephiroth's right arm being replaced by a single dark wing. Safer∙Sephiroth's base stats are listed in the table, but they change depending on many variables: *Each character at Level 99 (not counting Aerith) adds 30,000 max HP, 2 Attack, 20 Def, 5 Magic, and 16 MDef. *Casting Knights of the Round on Jenova∙SYNTHESIS adds 80,000 max HP. *Any time Bizarro∙Sephiroth's head was killed during the previous fight reduces 100 max HP up to a maximum reduction of 24,900 HP. Considering all these, Safer∙Sephiroth's maximum stats (within brackets in the table) are: *400,000 max HP, 246 Attack, 260 Defense, 140 Magic Power, and 308 Magic Defense. Strategy As this is the final battle, the party should go all out with their best Materia and equipment. Ribbons are strongly suggested as he can inflict dangerous status effects. Mastered Restore and Revive Materia are also suggested, if you do not already have them. Stocking up on Elixirs and Megalixirs is a good idea if you want to play it safe. Level 4 Limit Breaks make quick work of Sephiroth. It is a good idea to be at Level 50 or higher, but it is in no way necessary. Safer∙Sephiroth's attacks follow an eight turn cycle, allowing the player to predict his next attack and prepare accordingly. The cycle is as follows: #Wall or DeSpell (usually alternates per cycle, starting with Wall, but DeSpell is always used on himself if under Slow status) #Deen (if DeSpell was cast on his previous turn) or Shadow Flare (if Wall was cast on his previous turn) #Unnamed physical attack #Safer∙Sephiroth flies up into the air; becomes Long Range #Pale Horse #Super Nova #Break (if HP > 25%) or Heartless Angel (if HP < 25%) #Safer∙Sephiroth drops back down Safer∙Sephiroth's opening move is Wall, setting Barrier and MBarrier on himself. This cuts the damage the party does, so DeBarrier should be cast right away. He then casts Shadow Flare, which is a powerful single-target attack, Pale Horse, which is a less powerful powerful single-target attack that may inflict Sadness, Frog and Small, and a simple but powerful physical attack, which causes Paralyze and Darkness. His other attacks he may use include Break, which is yet another single-target attack which may cause Petrify, a weak attack named Deen, DeSpell, and Super Nova, which is an attack that reduces the player's HP by 15/16 and may cause Confusion, Silence and Slow. Perhaps his most dangerous spell is Heartless Angel, which will reduce the HP of the entire party to 1, but can be blocked and is not usable until his HP is low. If hit with Heartless Angel, heal right away. Sephiroth may rise into the air, becoming a Long Range enemy. He cannot be hit by close range physical attacks during this time, but is limited to using Pale Horse, Super Nova, Heartless Angel, or Break. The party should use Big Guard or Wall to stay protected. Sephiroth's Super Nova spell will charge the party's Limit Breaks very quickly, letting the characters unleash them quite often. Again, this is useful if the party has Level 4 Limit Breaks, as they make quick work of Sephiroth. If the party has Knights of the Round, the summon can kill Safer∙Sephiroth in a few uses, if not on the very first use. Names in Other Languages *Spanish: Séfirot Dios - God Sephiroth *German: Retter Sephiroth - Saviour Sephiroth Related enemies *Bizarro∙Sephiroth Gallery File:Deen.png|Deen File:Havoc Wing.png|Havoc Wing File:Sephiroth casting heartless angel.png|Heartless Angel File:Pale Horse.png|Pale Horse File:FFVII Super Nova.png|Super Nova Thể_loại:Những con trùm trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Trùm cuối